


Just a little shove from Mariana y Ana

by clawofglory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawofglory/pseuds/clawofglory
Summary: Emma and Regina watch Madre sólo hay dos (Daughter from another mother) together and it brings up feelings.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Just a little shove from Mariana y Ana

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little bit meta and beware basic spoilers for Madre sólo hay dos. No beards exist.

“I think I can relate to Ana,” Regina remarks. ”Although I was always better at raising Henry than you.” She smirks.

“There was whole year or more when he wanted nothing to do with you and thought you were the Evil Queen!” Emma decries.

“Well I still got him to eat his vegetables,” she gives back. “All you fed him was Granny's cheeseburgers and hot chocolate. It’s no wonder he wanted to spend time with you.” It’s good they can joke about this now, even if Regina does seem a little sensitive still.

Emma sighs. She’s not winning this one. But she does feel a kinship to Mariana.

~0~

“Wonder why no one ever thought we were together?” Regina muses after Ana had introduced Mariana as the babies’ other mother to the chagrin of her snooty friends.

“Maybe because we’re too straight,” Emma suggests helpfully.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it,” she quips drily, with a quick glance to where their legs are intertwined upon the sofa. “More likely they don’t want to be on the receiving end of a fireball if they were wrong,” she amends.

“Would the thought of being with me really disgrace your honor that badly, Madam Mayor?” Emma probes haughtily.

“Have you seen the way you eat burgers?” Regina retorts learning in with a smile. But upon seeing Emma’s face fall despite her light tone, she adds, “No, Miss Swan it wouldn’t,” forcing her eyes back to the screen as she gently pats Emma’s knee in assurance.

~0~

When Ana and Mariana kiss Regina visually flinches backwards, her head reeling from where it had been resting upon her palm. Emma sucks in a loud sharp breath before stuttering, “That was- wow.”

“Really, Miss Swan are you telling me you’re surprised that happened?” Regina’s brow furrows at Emma obliviousness.

“Well, um yeah. It came out of nowhere,” Emma decries.

Regina rolls her eyes. “It was very obvious. All the light lingering touches.” She trails her fingers gingerly along Emma’s arm to demonstrate. “The massive amounts of staring into each other’s eyes. Not to mention the whole premise of the show. It was bound to happen eventually,” she declares confidently. “Although I was rather worried myself if it was all queerbating,” she adds with tisk.

“Huh,” Emma audibly recons with Regina’s explanation. Eventually breaking the prolonged silence “If our life was a tv show wouldn’t we be like destined like that, the whole two moms thing?” she muses accompanied with nervous laughter, expecting Regina to brush it off.

Regina tilts her head. “I suppose it would be rather poetic,” she remarks wistfully. “Your mother-“ she holds up a hand to stop Emma’s denial, “led to the death of my first love and then if she created my final love- and I of course destroy your mother in turn by corrupting you… Yes, I think that would make for good television.” She pinches a bit of popcorn from the bowl and munches it with a far off look on her face.

“You wouldn’t be corrupting me,” Emma criticizes rolling her eyes at how Regina took that accomplishment in stride.

Regina laughs, a deep throaty laugh. “Oh yes, I would.”

Emma ignores Regina and continues, her tone rising, “Besides it’s not like you guys are mortal enemies anymore! And it’s not like my mom doesn’t know I’ve had sex! I have son.”

Regina nods, not looking at Emma, turning her attention instead back to the television. “That you do,” she remarks evenly as she takes a sip from her drink.

Emma finally releases the breath she’s been holding during her tirade. They sit in silence blankly mesmerized, without processing what is happening on the screen anymore. Regina reaches for the remote, shutting the television off. “Emma, what are we really talking about?” she ventures carefully.

“The show,” Emma answers much too quickly at much too high a pitch.

“Okay,” Regina responds. “Just making sure.” She places her hand against Emma’s knee. Emma’s eyes dart down at the pressure. Licking her lips, she runs a hand through her hair.

A shaky laugh escapes her lips, “Wow, uh, look at the time. I should really be going.” She stands, Regina’s hands falling away as she does.

“Are you sure you need to go so soon?” Regina questions. “It’s only 8:30.”

“Yeah, well I gotta get a jump on the old paperwork. Early to bed, early to rise, you know the saying.” Emma rushes off towards the door.

“I’m sure your boss would forgive you if you’re late with some paperwork,” Regina assures with a small smile.

“Naw, she’s a total stickler. Ya know the type?”

“I can imagine,” Regina deadpans. “But I hear she has a soft spot for the blonde sheriff, so I think it would be okay if you want to sit back down, have a drink, and watch some more television with me.”

“Huh? I hadn’t heard she felt favourably towards David,” Emma jests, stalling for time for her brain to begin firing again.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Well, I’m sure that’s the best way to hit her mortal enemy where it hurts, I suppose.”

“No, I really am tired,” Emma retains. “Plus I don’t want to have to drive home later.” She slides her jacket back on.

“If you like you could stay over night,” Regina offers a little too desperately. It sounds a little too much like _you’re going to leave me, aren’t you?_ “in the guest room,” she quickly amends.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ma head out.” Emma flashes her a weak smile. “I don’t want to cause a fuss.”

Regina lets her take about two steps, before she reaches out grabbing Emma’s arm. “Emma. Emma,” she sighs. “Did I make you uncomfortable? Because if I did I apologize,” the words spill out much too fast. “I -that-"

“-No, no, you’re fine. I’m fine. Everyone’s fine,” Emma interrupts, fumbling on her words. “I’m good- just tired. That’s all,” she assures Regina.

“You sure?” Regina raises an eyebrow skeptically. Emma nods. “And you’re sure you don’t want to stay? It’s really no trouble. I can bring out the good whiskey you love so much,” she offers with a dazzling smile.

Emma weighs her options, swinging her hands in her belt loops. “It’s really not that late,” Emma comments off handily, mostly to convince herself.

Regina taps her shoulder gently. “I’ll be right back with the drinks. You can go get resettled in the den.” She turns on her heel toward the kitchen.

Emma drinks a bit as they watch but all too soon drifts to sleep to the soft buzz of the television and warmth of being near Regina. It’s comfortable. it’s domestic. And they don’t live in a tv show. Their story isn’t made to tie up life in a neat circle, but it does feel right when Regina gently rouses her and escorts Emma up to bed. It does feel right, when Regina wishes her “sweet dreams,” and it does feel right when Emma gets the courage to follow Regina into the hall and place a light kiss on her lips before smiling dumbly and scurrying back to the guestroom. Maybe their story could have a very happy start.


End file.
